<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jimin save your love by antiangst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713075">jimin save your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst'>antiangst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aespa (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>suggested by the anon in my cc here’s a oneshot based on allie x mitski’s susie save your love</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jimin save your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>suggested by the anon in my cc here’s a oneshot based on allie x mitski’s susie save your love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>“save your love for someone like me”</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>At some point in one’s life, in a single glance, your world could turn a hundred degrees. She tried to deny it, she tried to ignore the fluttering feelings she get every time she sees Jimin. She can’t admit that what she used to believe that loving your best friend is such an absurd and stupid thing became a horror in her life. She can’t like Jimin, aside from the fact that she can tell she’s straight, the latter has a boyfriend, in which in Minjeong’s words, she loves dearly.</p>
<p><em>No, I don’t like my best friend. </em>She shakes the thoughts out of her head and parks the car in front of a familiar apartment, Jimin’s apartment to be exact.</p>
<p>Turning the engine off, she fixes her eyes on the raven-haired passed out on the passenger seat. “Jimin, wake up, we’re here.” She taps on her shoulder, trying to wake the latter up but seeing as she won’t hear any response, she sighs in exhaustion. <em>Why did she have to drink so much over a stupid man? </em>She takes her own seatbelt off before she dragged her feet out of the vehicle and onto the passenger side, taking a fully drunk Jimin on her back and inside the apartment.</p>
<p>“Why did you get so drunk? And in the middle of the night where your boyfriend can’t pick you up?” She rants out as soon as she dropped the raven onto the mattress, talking more to herself than the woman in front of her who is clearly intoxicated. She takes Jimin’s shoe off and tucks her under the sheets.</p>
<p>For the first time that night, she hears the older speak. “What an asshole.”</p>
<p>“Who?” she stares at the older in confusion.</p>
<p>“My boyfriend, who else?” the raven-haired blurts out, Minjeong blames the alcohol for the sudden bluntness. Taking a seat on the empty side of the bed, she starts running her fingers through the older’s silky hair.</p>
<p>“Hmm, what did he do?”</p>
<p>“He’s literally an immature jerk and he had the audacity to break up with me.” she hears the older snort, making her giggle a little. <em>How can someone be this cute while drunk? </em></p>
<p>“And you let him?” the question slips past her own lips before she could even think, but whatever, she was curious anyway.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“And that’s why you decided to get drunk?”</p>
<p>“No, I realized something.” the older mumbles in her sleep, shifting from the bed to reach for the blonde’s hands, dragging them away from her hair and lays them just under her cheeks, resting her head on it like it’s her pillow, unaware of the flustered blonde whose inside are going haywire right now.</p>
<p><em>What the fuck. </em>Minjeong takes a deep breath to calm herself down but it didn’t help either because once she laid her eyes on the damsel sleeping peacefully on her palms, she could feel her heart bursting once again. <em>This is definitely not helping. </em>She closes her eyes for a moment. She can’t help but look at Jimin with adoration, not when the latter’s existence alone is enough to make her world crumble. She’s gone. The magnitude this beauty beholds is beyond her control anymore and one more look at her orbs will surely make her gamble everything in uncertainty. That can’t happen.</p>
<p>Slowly, she takes her hand away from the older, but she knew how much of a light sleeper Jimin is so she’s not really surprised when a hand stops her. “Stay for the night. It’s late”</p>
<p>Minjeong wanted to refuse and reject the offer but she’s right, it’s too late to drive back to her apartment now, which is a little far from Jimin’s.</p>
<p>Leaving her with no choice, she scoots over the mattress, in which the older gave space for, and there she is, face to face with the goddess she yearns for but can never be hers.</p>
<p>She spends the whole night wondering why it has to be him holding such treasure instead of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a bummer.</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next morning, Jimin wakes up with a terrible headache and alone inside her own apartment. <em>I could’ve sworn I made her stay the night. </em>She recollects to herself, looking around the room for a certain blonde but found nothing. Only a note sticking on her bedside table.</p>
<p>“This is not your typical ‘drink this aspirin for your headache shit’ go buy one on your own. I already went home. Don’t get too drunk next time if your boyfriend can’t pick you up. love u btw” she reads out loud, a laugh ghosting over her lips, amused at the way her friend cares for her. <em>She’s really something else.</em></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After spending sleepless nights of thinking about the raven-haired, Minjeong thinks she’s about to lose her mind. She can’t seem to stop the yearning she has for the older and that’s not good. Because sitting at the bleachers and seeing how the cheerleader looks at her stupid ex boyfriend in court from time to time drives her to the edge. If she couldn’t stand her boyfriend when Jimin was drunk, she can’t stand it even more today, not when she’s having an internal crisis over her dumb and pathetic feelings for the older.</p>
<p>She was about to stand up and take her leave, taking one last glance on the older when she sees her staring back at her with furrowed brows, as if she’s saying ‘why the hell are you leaving’.</p>
<p>On cue, her phone buzzes.</p>
<p>jimin: where are you going? I thought you’ll watch me today?</p>
<p>minjeong: it’s getting boring</p>
<p>jimin: do you want me to go up there with you?</p>
<p>minjeong: no it’s fine</p>
<p>jimin: please stay for me, I have something to say after</p>
<p>minjeong: fine</p>
<p>That was all it took for Minjeong to plop down back to her seat, and she could see Jimin smiling in victory from afar. <em>God bless me.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last quarter finally ended but Minjeong didn’t really care who won, she just wanted this day to be over with. So she runs down the stadium and went for the raven-haired, only to see her talking with Juyeon, her basketball player slash boyfriend or maybe ex now but who knows? Seeing how they’re talking makes Minjeong wonder if they really broke up.</p>
<p>Now she looks stupid. Standing at the back alone, waiting for their conversation to end is making her uncomfortable. <em>Fuck this. </em>She mutters, turning her heels, she walks out of the stadium before Jimin could even stop her.</p>
<p>She should be thankful she got out before Jimin could notice,</p>
<p>but why does it piss her off that the older didn’t? Was it because she was too engrossed talking to her supposed ex or what? <em>Whatever.</em></p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Minjeong barely pays attention to her least favorite subject in class, but today, she refuse to think about the raven-haired woman who has been occupying her mind lately so she took down some notes and actively participated in the activities.</p>
<p>“Hey.” she hears one of her groupmates from earlier speak beside her as she was packing up her things, it was Yizhuo.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Someone’s waiting for you outside, she wants you to hurry up.”</p>
<p>“Who? Jimin?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” before the younger could even nod in confirmation, Minjeong was already panicking, thinking of ways to get out of the room without having the raven to see her.</p>
<p>“Let’s get out of class then?” she suggests out of nowhere, making the younger confused.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Yizhuo questions but she didn’t get any response, just a pair of arms dangling on hers and before she knew it, the blonde was already dragging her out of the room.</p>
<p>Minjeong would’ve been thankful for Yizhuo saving her ass from Jimin but of course, she had to ruin it. Because the moment they stepped out of the room, all of her efforts to hide from the older went to waste when Yizhuo stopped her feet right in front of Jimin herself. “Here she is. Now stop dragging me in this mess. Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you hiding from me?” Jimin shoots the question as soon as she saw Yizhuo walk away.</p>
<p>“No. I’m just not in the mood today.” she reasons out.</p>
<p>“Hmm, let’s eat out then. I’m sure that will make you happy.”</p>
<p>“Not really….”</p>
<p>But here they are, at their favorite diner since childhood, eating her favorite food ordered by her favorite girl--what?</p>
<p>“I told you I wanted to tell you something, so why were you hiding?”</p>
<p>“I already told you I’m not hiding.” the blonde spats in irritation as she digs in her food. She chugs down the glass of water before she speaks again, “What were you going to say anyway? That you got back with Juyeon?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Saw you two talking earlier.” she states plainly. Not wanting the older to notice how such thought irritates her that even her favorite food can’t make up for it.</p>
<p>“Oh, he actually wants me back.”</p>
<p>Minjeong almost spit her food at the statement. “What? And what did you say?” She didn’t want to hear it, but regardless, she has no choice.</p>
<p>“I said no.”</p>
<p>“You said what?!” Minjeong instantly turns her head at the raven beside her, and she was greeted by a smile she never saw before. <em>She got drunk last night because of him and she said no???</em></p>
<p>“Then why did you get drunk last night?”</p>
<p>“I told you I realized something.”</p>
<p>Right. How did Minjeong forget about that? “What is it?”</p>
<p>“That it’s not him who I like-” Jimin starts, but the blonde cuts her off immediately.</p>
<p>“...okay? What does that have to do with me?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s you who I like.” Jimin confesses in lightning speed, not wanting the blonde to interrupt her again.</p>
<p>Minjeong convinced herself that she’s just hallucinating, yup, this is definitely all in her head. There’s no way Jimin would say such thing. In reflex, she stands up from her seat but a hand pulls her back down. “No, you’re not running away from me again. I won’t let you.” the raven speaks with authority. “Do you know how many nights I spent thinking about you, Minjeong? It drives me crazy.” she starts, staring at the blonde’s hazel orbs that illuminates the sunset by the window. Minjeong could only freeze on her spot.</p>
<p>The moment feels right for Jimin, and unlike how she felt with her ex boyfriend, this feels more overwhelming, more right, more perfect, as if the stars have finally aligned and brought her home, right where she truly belongs. “I thought my world revolved around him. But I realized that the galaxy has more to offer. That there’s you. I don’t know when it started but God, I want you.” she drags her fingers to cup the blonde’s cheeks before she ends her speech. Little did she know, this has been everything Minjeong wanted. And wow, she can’t believe it’s about to happen.</p>
<p>‘I love you, Minjeong.” the words that the blonde’s been dying to hear finally slipped past Jimin’s lips, and that’s all it took for the both of them to lean in to meet each other’s lips halfway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[FIN]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>